We're All Here, Right Beside You
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Tails has been depressed ever since Cosmo died. Sonic is worried about Tails and wants to cheer him up. What will he do to help this fox be happy again?


**We're All Here, Right Beside You**

**Created by: The Moonstar9**

**Genre: Friendship/Family**

**Character(s): Tails**

**Updated: 4/1/2012**

**Summary: Tails has been depressed ever since Cosmo died. Sonic is worried about Tails and wants to cheer him up. What will he do to help this fox be happy again?**

Tails's eyes shot open. It was very dark. The only light was coming from the moonlight from a medium size window. Tails was lying flat on his back on his mini size bed with a few sheet of blankets covering him. The fan on the ceiling above him was spinning quickly giving him a cool breeze. It was hot before Tails had gone to bed but now it was kind of cold. The whole room was quiet and still except for the fan spinning over and over.

Tails just stares up at the moving fan in thought. He had just woken up from a horrible nightmare about Cosmo. He dreamt of when they were up in space, fighting the Metarex. Cosmo was telling him that everything was going to be okay…but he knew that everything wasn't going to be okay. Then he pulls the trigger to the Sonic Power Canon…killing Cosmo. Why did he have to be the one to do it? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why him? Why _her_?

Tears threatened to spill from Tails's baby blue eyes. He closes his eyes tight to stop them but that didn't work. The tears slowly slid down his face nonstop. He couldn't stop dreaming about Cosmo, he couldn't stop thinking about her, and he couldn't even stop crying about her. How could he? Cosmo was his best friend. No, she was more than just a friend to him. Whenever he was around her he would always feel this strong emotion. An emotion that he could not explain. But it felt wonderful. Never before had he felt that emotion. Cosmo was so very special to him and beautiful. They were always there for each other when anything went wrong. The best part was that they were both from different planets and that made their relationship much more wonderful.

Cosmo was his lover. Tails's eyes shot open again, letting more tears fall down. Love was such a strong word. Could it have been love that Tails felt for Cosmo? His friends were always there for him and he cared for them a lot. But with Cosmo, he cared for her even more. He felt like he would do anything for her and be anyone for her. Then it had to have been love he felt for her. He does love Cosmo more than anything in the world. But he will never tell her that. He can't tell her how much he loves her…_ever_. Because she's gone forever and ever. She will never come back because he had to pull the trigger.

"Why?" Tails wailed as he grips the blanket sheets tight. "Why did this have to happen?" he turned over to his side and cried softly.

Tails stayed that way until morning came. The sun shone brightly through the window. A plant was sprouting up out of a vase filled with dirt. The suns bright light shone right on it, giving it energy. Tails slowly opens his eyes. He could hear the sounds of birds chirping in the morning. Even though it was morning, Tails refused to get out of bed. He just wanted to stay in that spot for a little while longer. He didn't have the strength to move at the moment. Then he notices the plant next to the window. He jumps out of bed and hurried towards the plant.

"Good morning, Cosmo!" he greeted the plant warmly. It made him happy to see Cosmo. Even though she couldn't move, talk, or walk, he still cared for her. He makes sure he gives her water three times every day. He practically spends the whole days with her. "I can't wait until we start our day today! How about you?" he asks her cheerfully.

As usual the Cosmo plant doesn't speak or makes a sound.

"Of course you are! I already decided what we'll do today!" Tails exclaims. He was sounding so excited right now. "We're going to go walk around the forest today and visit our friends. And then we're going to have a picnic. Just you and me. Wouldn't that be great, Cosmo?"

The plant is very still.

"Wouldn't that be great, Cosmo?" Tails repeated. His lips were trembling uncontrollably and his eyes were welling with water. "Wouldn't it…?" he slowly falls down to his hands and knees and begins crying. "Oh Cosmo…why did you have to go…?"

**(o)(o)(o)**

"Ah, what a beautiful day." Amy says as she looks away from the bright sun. It made her eyes burn a little. She was following a dirt trail to Cream's house. She was going to have breakfast with Cream and Vanilla this morning. Vanilla makes the best pancakes and Amy couldn't wait to eat them.

It didn't take Amy long to reach Cream's house. When she got there, she knocked on the door three times. A second later, Cream answers the door. Cheese was floating above Cream's head and they both had huge smiles on their faces when they saw Amy.

"Amy, I'm glad you're here!" Cream says happily.

"Chao, chao!" shouts Cheese in glee.

Amy nodded. "It's good to see you two." Amy could smell the delicious scent of pancakes inside.

"You came just in time for breakfast, Amy." Cream tells her sweetly. "I helped my mother make pancakes this morning."

Amy smiles brightly at her. "Sounds great, Cream."

Then Cream steps aside to let Amy in. Amy walks into the house and Cream closes the door afterwards. The three of them then enter the kitchen. The scent of warm pancakes entered their nostrils. It made Amy's stomach growl. Vanilla was dishing up several plates with pancakes at a large table. When she sees Amy she greets her happily.

"Good morning, dear!"

Amy nods. "Good morning." Then she eyes the plates on the table. "Those are a lot of plates. Who else is joining us for breakfast?"

Cream is the one who replied. "Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are having breakfast with us today."

Amy's eyes turned to hearts once she heard Sonic's name. "Sonic is having breakfast with us this morning!" she shouts in joy. "Just think, me and Sonic having breakfast together…"

_Sonic and Amy are sitting next to each other at the table. Their chairs are so very close together and Amy's cheeks are red._

_Sonic turns to Amy slowly. "Amy, could you pass me the syrup?" he asks ever so smoothly._

"_Sure, my darling Sonic." Amy replies as she blinks up at him dreamily. She then reaches over him to grab the syrup. Her face was so close to Sonic's now. He stared down at her, his eyes narrowed and a warm smile on his face. Amy looks up at him slowly._

"_Oh Amy…"_

"_Oh Sonic…"_

_They lean towards each other for a kiss._

In reality, Amy is blushing madly. "Ohhhh! It'll be so romantic!" she exclaims.

Cream and Cheese were giving her an odd look.

Amy suddenly takes out her hammer and she is growling viciously. "He better show up or else!"

Cream just nodded slowly. "Knuckles is on his way and Sonic went to go get Tails." She says.

"Tails…?" Amy whispered, her anger vanished. The thought of Tails made her sad. She knew he was still so very upset about what happened to Cosmo but he seemed so happy the last time she saw him. "Tails still misses Cosmo, huh?" she asks in a low tone.

A sad look appeared on Cream's face. "Yes…we all do…"

Everyone had their heads bowed in sadness. They were all thinking of their beloved friend, Cosmo.

**(o)(o)(o)**

Sonic is running through the forest fast but not his fastest. He was on his way to Tails's house to bring him over to Cream's house so they could all have breakfast together. It was Cream's idea and Sonic couldn't say no to the kind-hearted little girl rabbit. Sonic was enjoying his run to Tails's house. The wind blowing in his face, the sun shining on him, the scent of the forest, and the sound of birds chirping was music to his ears. This was really a fantastic run.

In a few seconds Sonic reached Tails's house or workshop. Tails lived in his own workshop. It was kind of like a house and a workshop at the same time. Sonic skids to a stop in front of Tails's front door. He raised his hand to knock on the door and then stopped. He thought about the last time he saw Tails. It was the day before yesterday when Sonic was going to visit his little buddy. Tails looked happy and cheerful. Tails was acting like everything was okay but Sonic knew that he was still depressed about what happened to Cosmo two weeks ago. Sonic and everyone else were upset as well but not as much as Tails. Sonic knew that Tails and Cosmo held a close bond with each other but he never thought that it was _that_ close of a bond.

Sonic's ears twitch when he hears a sound from inside. He puts his ear up to the door to listen. It was quiet for a second and then he heard a low cry. Sonic immediately opened the door, luckily it was unlocked, and rushed into the house. He enters Tails's bedroom expecting the worse. He spots Tails lying on the floor next to a window. A plant was on the windowsill; Sonic knew that it was Cosmo's seed that was currently growing.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaims.

"What?" Tails sounded shocked. He sits up quick and looks at Sonic. Sonic sighs when he sees Tails's face all messed from crying. Tails immediately wipes his tears away and stands up to his feet. "Oh, hi Sonic."

Sonic folds his arms across his chest. "Is everything alright, little buddy?"

Tails nodded quickly and put on a forced smile. "Yup. Everything is great, Sonic!" he tried to sound cheerful but his voice cracked up a bit.

Sonic sighs again and approaches his little brother. "Hey buddy, I can tell when something is wrong with you."

Tails shook his head and puts his hand behind his head. "Nope, everything is fine, Sonic. I was just enjoying the sunshine!" he says with a nervous laugh.

"Oh." Sonic nodded slowly. He didn't believe Tails but he would just go along with it for now. "Anyway, Tails, we're all having breakfast at Cream's house. Want to join us?"

"Well um…" Tails thinks about it for a second. He wasn't feeling too hot. His head was hurting and thoughts of Cosmo kept swirling around in his brain. The sound of food made him feel a bit sick. So he decided to decline his big brother's offer. "No that's okay. I already ate."

Sonic stared at Tails with a raised eyebrow. "Okay..." Sonic sounded like he didn't believe him.

Tails bites his bottom lip.

Sonic then shrugs after a long moment of silence. "Okay, so I'll see you later then. Say why don't we go out for a run later, what do you say?"

"Well I already had plans with Cosmo…" Tails's voice trailed away when he mentioned Cosmo. His head droops. His eyes were beginning to tear up again. "Cosmo…" he whispers. He suddenly feels a hand rest on his shoulder. He looks up to see Sonic staring down at him with a concerned look on his face. "Sonic…?"

"Tails, you shouldn't be this way." Sonic says softly. "Cosmo wouldn't want you to be sad all your life. She would want you to be happy."

Tails's lips were trembling as he spoke. "But…but I don't know what to do without her…" he falls to his knees and sobs quietly.

**(o)(o)(o)**

Night had come quickly. Tails spent most of the day hanging out with Cosmo. Tails was happy to spend the whole day with Cosmo but then he was still sad. They had a picnic and walked around the forest together just as Tails planned. But they didn't see their friends though. Tails hadn't spoken to Sonic or seen him since early that morning. He wanted to see his friends. He wanted to spend time with them like he use to but he just couldn't and he didn't know why.

Tails was watering Cosmo with a watering can. He had her set at her favorite spot, by the window. He stops watering her and smiles. The plant looked brighter than ever and it was getting bigger every day. That made Tails really happy. He goes into his kitchen to put the watering can away but then his telephone rings.

_Who could be calling me at this hour?_ Tails wondered as he glances up at the clock on a wall. The clock read 8:04pm. _Oh…I thought it was late._ He walks over to a desk with the telephone on top. Then he picks up the phone and brings it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Tails, hurry and come to Cream's house! It's an emergency!" a voice shouted from the other end. Tails could tell that it was Amy.

"I'm on my way!" Tails didn't know what could be such an emergency but he was going to go help anyway. He hangs up the phone and rushes into the garage where the X-Tornado was located. Then he just remembered that he forgot to recharge the engine in the X-Tornado, so he wouldn't be able to fly it anywhere until it's recharged. "I guess I'm going to have to fly there without it."

Tails exits his workshop. Once he got outside he immediately began flying high in the sky, his twin tails spinning like a helicopter. As he was flying lots of thoughts were booming in his brain. _Is Cream hurt? Is Eggman up to no good again? Did someone __**die**__?_ Tails shivered at the thought of losing another friend. He pushes himself to fly faster. He wasn't going to lose another friend. Not ever again.

Tails kept flying until Cream's house came into view. He didn't see any of Eggman's robots surrounding the house like he expected. It was actually pretty quiet and all the lights were off in the house. If it wasn't a full moon tonight, Tails probably wouldn't have even seen the house. He lands on the ground out of breath. He didn't wait to catch his breath and quickly ran up to the front porch. Then he bursts through the house door shouting, "I'm here! Is anyone hurt?"

"SURPRISE!"

Lights popped on revealing a well decorated room. Lots of colorful balloons were hovering over head, some touching the ceiling. Tables and chairs everywhere. Plates of food and desserts on the tables. A big round punch bowl on one of the tables with a few plastic cups stacked up next to it. A big radio was up against the wall waiting to play music. All of Tails's friends were gathered up together who had just shouted out "Surprise". Cream, Cheese, Amy, Vanilla, Knuckles, Sonic, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and even Rouge were all there wearing colorful party hats.

Tails was in fact very surprised. He didn't even know what to say to this. There was no emergency after all. It was a surprise party.

Sonic walks up to Tails and puts a hand on his shoulder. "This party was for you, buddy." He told his little brother with a huge grin on his face.

"F-for me?" Tails stammered.

"That's right, Tails!" Amy says cheerfully, wrapping her arms around Sonic from behind. "And it was all Sonic's idea."

Cream approached Tails, nodding in agreement. "Yes. It's thanks to Sonic that we threw this surprise party for you." She says sweetly.

Cheese shouts, "Chao!"

"This was Sonic's idea…?" Tails looks up at Sonic, his eyes tearing up. His big brother actually threw a party for him?

Knuckles had his arms crossed as he spoke. "Yeah, but I bought all of the balloons and put them up."

Rouge rolls her eyes at Knuckles. "I was the one who put up the balloons, Knuckie."

Knuckles held up a fist at Rouge and growled, "No, you didn't even do anything!"

Tails turns away from Knuckles and Rouge, and looks up at his big brother. "But why?" Tails manages to choke out.

"Why?" Sonic chuckles. "Well it's because we love you, bro."

Tails's lips were trembling and he was on the verge of tears. He was so very happy right now.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to start crying!" Amy said, a frown on her face.

Tails shook his head and wipes his tears away. He put on a smile. A real smile. He never smiled like that in days. He had never felt so happy since Cosmo was alive. Another tear threatened to come but Tails forced it away. He wasn't going to cry another tear for Cosmo. Cosmo wouldn't want him to cry anyway. She would want him to be happy, just like he is now. Tails finally understands now. What he did to Cosmo was the right thing to do, even though it made him depressed. Cosmo is happy now wherever she is and she would want Tails to be happy too. He'll just know that one day he will see her again. He will be able to spend days with her again, hold hands with her, and tell her how much he loves her. They will meet again one day…in the next life.

Sonic unexpectedly pulls Tails into a hug, bringing Tails back to reality. Tails's eyes grew wide in surprise. Sonic had never hugged him before and he was too stunned to return it.

"Don't worry, little buddy," Sonic assured him, holding him tight as if he would never let go. "We're all here, right beside you…"

**THE END**


End file.
